A little thing called love
by Kayna
Summary: "He would probably never know if she felt the same way, either... Would she ever think she had a chance with him? An older man? Probably not." A Trunks and Pan romance fic. Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

All right, I know this one is a bit short... But it might be just the beginning. All depends on the reviews I get. Read it and tell me what you think, all right? I'll post more later on. I don't own DBZ. Enjoy!  
  
-Kayna  
  
  
  
Beads of sweat slowly made their way down Trunks' forehead as he let the two white items fall from his hand. A look of hope glowed in his eyes as he watched them tumble to the ground, rolling for a moment before shining their black dots up at him. He counted time and again before sighing in defeat, his heart sinking just slightly. It always had to end up like this, didn't it?  
  
"Oh, Boardwalk. Tough luck, Trunks-kun!" Pan said with a victorious smile. She brought her right hand forward, two fingers outstretched in a dainty-fashion, ready to accept her reward. Trunks' gaze dropped to his lap, looking at the little mass of money and cards cluttered upon it. He sighed deeply, placing his head readily upon the pile before looking back to Pan. Her brown eyes glinted happily, her black hair falling about her face in a lovely manner.   
  
"How much do I owe you this time, Pan-chan?" Trunks asked with an inward smirk. Pan glowered at him for a moment before looking down to the cards stacked about her. She lifted the winning card to her gaze and read over it for a moment.  
  
"Does it matter? Just give me everything you have," Pan stated with a smile, showing Trunks the number upon the card. She then dropped the card down between them and crossed her arms over her chest. "And don't call me, Pan-chan."  
  
"But Panny!" Trunks shouted, a slight hint of playfulness sounding in his voice. Pan gave Trunks a cold glare before standing up, flinging the game board at him in the process. She then proceeded to march her way over to a chair before flopping down into it.  
  
"Don't call me Panny! I'm not a little girl!" Pan whined. Trunks smiled softly, his gaze wandering over to her. Of course she wasn't a little girl... She was the one who had stolen Trunks' heart, after all. Sure, she was a bit too young for him, but he had given up at the annoying age difference after a while. He knew he loved her and that's all that mattered. Did he have the guts to tell her though? Of course not.  
  
"Well, Pan-chan," Trunks started, merely smiling at the death glare Pan shot at him. "There is a mess that needs to be cleaned... And I believe you'll be the one cleaning it." Trunks nodded lightly to the cluttered mess of board games and pizza boxes.  
  
"No way, Trunks-kun! You lost on the last game, you clean the mess!" Pan shouted before tossing a roll of paper towels at his head before clicking the television on. He sighed softly, but obeyed. Normally he would argue with her, but now that her attention was caught by something else and the fact that he was just tired after a day of games, he let this one slide.  
  
He watched her as he slowly picked up their mess, smiling as she laughed at the occasional joke passed on the television. If only she knew how much she meant to him. He would probably never know if she felt the same way, either... Would she ever think she had a chance with him? An older man? Probably not.  
After he had finished cleaning, he tossed the full garbage bag outside for the men to take away tomorrow. He then walked up behind the couch and looked down upon Pan, whom had her gaze still focused upon the screen of the television. He brought his right hand down to gently trace some of her hair behind her ear before leaning down.  
  
"We're special together, Pan-chan." He whispered softly before lifting his hand away from her hair. For a moment he thought she might have took that the way he was hoping that she would... At least until he heard the low growl emitting from her throat.  
  
"Don't call me Pan-chan!" Pan yelled loudly before leaping from the couch and stomping out the door, taking off into the night sky just moments later. Trunks walked to the doorframe and looked after her, a soft sigh leaving his lips.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Secret Admirer?

Well, I want to try to make this fic a bit long since I've gotten good reviews on it. So, I'm going to have to add a bit of suspense now. Surprise at the end! Hmm... Who could it be? Well, I have so many ideas for this so far... So we'll see where it goes, all right? Please review and tell me if you liked this chapter! And no, I don't own DBZ. Enjoy!  
  
-Kayna  
  
  
Trunks rolled over in his bed, letting an annoyed groan register from deep in his throat. He brought his pillow closer to him, forming a ball of fluff before resting his chin upon it. He stared forward into oblivion with his crystal blue eyes, lightly pushing some of his lavender strands out of his field of vision with a light puff of air. His legs were entangled with his blankets, his clothes having been tossed about his room and leaving him in only his silk navy boxers.  
  
"Pan..." Trunks whispered softly, the longing quite apparent in his voice. He rolled over onto his back, pulling the pillow to his chest before sighing deeply. He brought his eyes to a close and mumbled the girl's name once more before slipping off into his thoughts.  
  
It had been three days since he had saw her last... Since the little 'incident' had happened. After Pan had left, she called up his sister, Bra, claiming that Trunks had been hitting on her. What lies! So maybe they were kind of true... Mostly true... All right, completely true. Trunks couldn't quite think of what had come over him that day. Never before had he let his feelings for her show that much. He would just have to get over her, what else could he do?  
  
"But I love her..." Trunks whispered gently into the still air. He heard a soft giggle escape behind him and nearly jumped to the ceiling, succeeding to catch himself against the side of the bed before toppling to the floor. His breathing came in heavy gasps as he brought his icy gaze to rest upon the one who had interrupted his musings.  
  
"You love who?" Bra said, taking a step forward before tilting her head to the side, brushing a few of her blue strands behind one ear. A gleeful smile lit her lips as she watched him with an interested gaze. Trunks mumbled a faint curse under his breath before taking hold of the side of the bed, pulling himself up before standing to his feet.  
  
"Don't you have something better to do than listening in on private thoughts?" Trunks asked, shooting her an evil a glare after he had pulled on his black tank-top, walking over to grab a pair of khakis for today. Bra giggled once again before taking another step toward her brother.  
  
"Obviously not... But it's not my fault that you were talking out loud. Anyway, I wanted to tell you that Pan is on her way over here... Behave." Bra stated with a teasing smile before turning around and walking out the door.   
  
Trunks stood there blinking as he took a moment to let this all seep in. After three days, he would finally see his Pan-chan again! He hurried over to the window beside his bed, looking past the glass to check for the younger saiyan. Sure enough she was making her way towards their home, but she looked troubled. Her gaze darted from side to side, her black hair swishing at the turn of her head as she looked about her. She held her backpack close to her chest, her hands seeming to clutch it protectively.  
  
This was certainly a side of her he had never seen before. Pan never really let fright get the best of her, at least not in public. But there she was, a fearful look resting in her soft brown eyes. He could detect a slight rise in her ki as she quickened her pace. Trunks slowly shook his head before pushing his window open. There was no way he was going to let her get to his house alone when she looked like this.  
  
Trunks leaped from the window, taking flight until he figured he was close enough to her. He then lowered himself to the ground, landing behind her. He watched as her body stiffened before she turned around, swinging her backpack at him. He blinked a few times and jumped back, just barely missing the assault. Pan stared at him with wide eyes before she dropped her pack to the ground.  
  
"Trunks..." Pan whispered, tears slowly welling up in her eyes before she threw herself into his embrace. Trunks blinked a few times before he brought his arms around her, pulling her form closer to him, his gaze dropping down to meet hers.  
  
"What is it?" Trunks asked, ignoring his little 'Chan-tease" for now. She pulled away from him before walking over to her backpack which now laid still on the ground. She opened it up and took a moment to rummage through it before pulling a sheet of paper out. She walked back over to him and handed him the paper, which was red and in the shape of a heart.   
  
Trunks blinked lightly and looked at Pan curiously. How could something as simple as a little admirer be so devastating to her? She should know by now that she was beautiful, despite her tomboyish side. She gestured with a nod at the card before turning away from him. He shook his head slowly before opening the card, reading over the lettering.  
  
"I see you. Do you see me? Look around, Pan-chan. What will your death be? Sincerely, your secret admirer." Trunks read slowly, repeating it in a whisper soon after. He allowed the card to slip from his grip as his gaze rose up to her, shock resting in his icy blue eyes.  



	3. Waiting at the swings

This one is a little longer than the other two. Actually, the next few chapters that I write should be quite long, depending on the reviews and what ideas I come up with. Who is this secret admirer? Hmm... And no, I don't own DBZ. Enjoy!  
  
-Kayna  
  
Trunks had stood there for a long while, merely staring at Pan. Soon enough, she had grown uneasy and dropped her gaze to the ground before crossing her arms over her chest. She would have yelled at him if it weren't for that note she got today. She had never felt so frightened before, despite the fact that she came from a family with great strength and was quite the strong one herself.  
  
Trunks sighed deeply, bending down to pick up the note before handing it to Pan. She quickly snatched it out of his hands before tearing it up and letting it fly off in the light wind before turning to continue her walk to his house. Trunks stood up to his full stance before giving out into a light sprint, catching up to Pan in a moment.  
  
"When did you get that?" Trunks asked, concern apparent in his voice. He looked over to Pan who had a distant look in her eyes, worry etched along her features.  
  
"Today... I was on the way home from school and I went to check to see if I had the shirt I have to return to Bra. I found the note laying on top of her shirt, but I don't know who put it there." Pan said, her voice light, barely reaching above a whisper. She sighed softly before shaking her head slowly.  
  
"Pan-chan, let's take a detour." Trunks said before he took her hand in his. She blinked a few times, looking to him before nodding lightly. If there was anyone who could probably take her mind off of this whole thing, it was Trunks. Normally she would have objected before challenging him to a race to his house, but she wasn't feeling herself for obvious reasons today.  
  
Trunks had led her to the playground a few blocks away from his house. He usually came here to sit and think; the feeling of the wind pushing past him as he moved back and forth on the swings was always comforting to him. He led her over to swings and leaned upon one of the bars as she strode over to a swing before taking a seat, rocking back and forth just slightly. He looked over to her and smiled gently before shaking his head slowly, wishing there was something that he could do to cheer her up.   
  
Perhaps there was... Pan had taken a fondness to dancing as of late. Bra snuck her into one of the dance parties around town a few weeks back. Pan had actually enjoyed the loud music and excitement of feeling the dance floor pound with the beat of feet. Ever since then, the parties had become a must in her weekend schedule. He knew of one dance club open on weeknights. Since Pan was spending the night at their house anyway, Trunks could weasel his way into getting Bra to agree. Trunks smiled softly at the thought. Bra? Object to a party? Never...  
  
"Would you like to dance?" Trunks said as he walked over to stand in front of Pan. Pan opened her mouth to decline, only to be lifted off her feet, held in the strong embrace of Trunks. He brought her down a bit so that she could have her feet on the ground, but refused to let her go. They stood like that for a long while, swaying slowly, lost in their own thoughts.  
  
"There's a club we can dance at tonight... It's not too far from the house and I'm sure I could sneak us in there. We could ask Bra to come along, too. Would you like that?" Trunks said, focusing his gaze on Pan and smiling lightly as she nodded in agreement. They stopped swaying and he released her, taking her hand in his before leading her back to his house. They came to a halt at his front door, Trunks looking down at her with a grin.  
  
"We'll leave at eight. Go tell Bra and get ready." Trunks said before opening the door for her. Pan walked in as if it were her own house, kicking off her shoes and dropping her bag onto the floor before she went running up the stairs. Trunks laughed softly at the mess before heading off to his room to get ready.  
  
**  
  
"Bra-chan! Get ready, quick! Trunks-kun is taking us to dance!" Pan screamed, half way down the hall before bursting into Bra's room. Bra turned and blinked a few times, staring at Pan with her mouth gaping.  
  
"Have you been crying? Your eyes look red." Bra said. Pan smiled softly and shook her head. Bra would know that she was crying even if there were no signs of it.  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it..." Pan said as Bra began to rummage through her closet. Within a few moments, Bra had her outfit chosen and changed into it before showing it off to Pan. Her outfit consisted of a short black skirt along with a black tank-top that revealed her pierced belly-button. Her hair was left down in it's usual style, the red band removed.   
  
"Don't tell me you're going to wear that." Bra said as she looked over Pan who wore her everyday outfit. Pan shook her head slowly before walking over to Bra's closet, looking through the assortment of outfits. Bra ran over to her with a large grin resting on her lips and Pan could only begin to imagine what Bra was thinking.  
  
"Pan, we're going to the party dressed like twins! No buts about it!" Bra squealed before tossing a matching outfit to Pan before running out of the room to go get Trunks. Pan merely stood there with her mouth hanging open. Her? Wear that?  
  
**  
  
They had arrived at the party to find it packed with an assortment of people. Trunks had finally recovered from the shock her received when he saw Pan actually wearing a dress and was ready to dance. Bra had ran off into her usual crowds of admiring boys and envious girls and began to dance the night away. Trunks glanced over to Pan and smiled gently before taking her hand with his, dragging her off to the dance floor.  
  
"Come on, this'll be fun!" Trunks said, assuring Pan and pulling her close to him before she could run off and hide in the crowd. Gentle music began to play in the background and they slowly repeated the scene that took place in the park. Their gentle swaying seemed to make the world just fade away, leaving only the two of them locked in each other's embrace. Trunks set his icy gaze deep within Pan's, a loving smile resting on his lips.  
  
Pan felt her world fade, felt like it was only Trunks and her lost in a vast darkness. She felt her heart skip a beat as his eyes met hers, she felt her knees go weak as he pulled her close to him. She felt like she was losing control, just something she couldn't do with him. Pan pulled out of his embrace, staring into his eyes before darting off into the crowd. She heard him call out her name, but continued to run until she had reached the outside.  
  
Pan slowly walked back to the park where they had been earlier, walking over to the same swing she had occupied earlier. She blinked in slight confusion at the little piece of paper resting on the seat of the swing. She picked it up and turned it over, reading the writing upon it.  
  
"I see you. Your screams will be the only sound. Frightened yet, Pan-chan?" She blinked slightly at the sudden end of words. The last note had a poetic note written on it, but this one seemed a little incomplete.  
  
That changed very soon, though, a tingle being sent down her spine as she felt warm breath against her neck. She stood there in fear, listening as the person behind her whispered, "Turn around."  



	4. Where's Pan?

This is now from Trunks point of view. If you're hoping to find out what happened to Pan, you won't just yet. There is a slight hint at the end, though. It will most likely be in the next chapter... I'll try to get that out tonight. I don't own DBZ... Enjoy!  
  
-Kayna  
  
  
Trunks had stood there in shock, only being able to blink at the moment. He had never felt so close to Pan as he did then. He was for once comforted... Being able to hold her in his arms was complete bliss. She looked content as well, the feeling had shone brightly in her eyes until she ripped herself back to reality and pulled away from him. He was too devastated at her sudden reaction to run after her as she dashed into the crowd.  
  
"Trunks-baka!" Bra screamed into Trunks left ear, snapping him back to the real world. He blinked once more before slowly turning his gaze to her, placing his hand over his hurt ear. She stood in front of him with her arms crossed in front of her chest, her right shoe clicking noisily against the floor as she waited to be noticed.  
  
"Must you scream?" Trunks asked, an annoyed tone creeping into his voice. He looked around Bra, checking for his little angel, but she was no where to be seen. Bra cleared her throat lightly, drawing Trunks' attention back to her.  
  
"Where's Pan?" Bra asked, concern taking over her tone. Her arms fell to her sides as she searched around Trunks as well. Trunks shook his head slowly before shooting his sister a confused look.  
  
"We were dancing earlier," Trunks began, drawing a look of interest from his sister's eyes. "We started to get close and..." Trunks drew it out for a moment, watching his sister become frustrated. He needed something to cheer him up tonight, after all.   
  
"And?" Bra asked impatiently. Trunks sighed softly, his mind wandering back to the previous events as he brought his eyes to a close, his arms crossing over his chest.  
  
"She darted into the crowd. I was a bit too shocked to follow her... Besides, I figured that she had ran off to you." Trunks finished. Bra blinked a few times before shaking her head quickly, tilting her head a little to the side.  
  
"Well, I met Goten here tonight... He said he saw her leave the club." Bra stated before grabbing Trunks by the hand. They both walked around the dance club, occasionally shouting out for Pan, but she was nowhere to be found.  
  
"I thought you said Goten was here, I haven't seen him." Trunks said as her looked to Bra. She was staring forward, a worried expression resting in her eyes.  
  
"I don't know... He left a while before I went to go find you. He suddenly tensed up and walked out." Bra said with a light shrug.   
  
"That's not like Goten... He must be really worried about Pan." Trunks said before he started his way over to the doors, Bra following closely behind.  
  
"Where are we going?" Bra asked in a bit of confusion. Trunks was too worried to bother answering her. He just kept walking faster, trying to sense Pan out of wherever she may be hiding. He sighed deeply and brought them both to a stop, standing there for a moment in concentration as he tried to block out Bra's worried babbling.   
  
"There..." Trunks whispered softly to himself as he sensed a familiar power. He smiled softly and nodded slowly, it was Pan. Her power was normal, so she was most likely all right. He picked up his walking once again, his eyes slowly scanning around the area as he did so.  
  
"So we'll find her soon? She's all right?" Bra asked hopefully. Trunks looked back to her for a moment and smiled softly, nodding gently before he continued to walk. Bra sighed in relief, but ended up pulling it back in as she saw Trunks come to an immediate halt, his form becoming tense.  
  
Trunks stood there in shock at what he was feeling. He had sensed the power just a moment ago and it had seemed perfectly fine. He hadn't allowed himself to lose track of it since, determined to find Pan... But something was wrong now. He shook gently in fear as he felt Pan's power rise to it's peak before completely... Disappearing.  



	5. The Admirer

This chapter isn't the longest either. It's a continuation of Bra and Trunks. Want to find out what happened to Pan? You'll just have to read this chapter... I don't own DBZ. Enjoy!  
  
-Kayna  
  
  
Goten had been attempting to trace either Pan or Bra for the past fifteen minutes. He had been drinking just a bit at the party and the alcohol made him less aware of the others' powers. He smiled with relief as he spotter Bra along with his best friend, Trunks. He flew over to them and landed upon the ground, walking over to them before becoming concerned at both their expressions.  
  
"Pan..." Trunks whispered softly before his legs gave way and he fell to his knees upon the ground. Bra looked more worried than sad... Goten supposed she wasn't quite sure as to what was going on just yet.  
  
"Her power... Just... Gone," Trunks began, his voice still a whisper. Suddenly he jumped up to his feet, his power rising just enough for him to take off into the air. Goten and Bra had time to hear Trunks mention the playground before he flew off. Goten and Bra exchanged looks before they took off after Trunks, trying to keep up as much as possible.  
  
They remained in the air, floating over the playground Trunks had led them to. They would have landed to search the place, but they didn't know if anyone was still around... If Pan was in danger. It was better to plan an attack than just jumping head first into it when her life might be at risk. After they finally came to the conclusion that there wasn't anyone left around in the playground, they slowly came down upon the ground.   
  
They began to search the place, trying to find something that could link what happened to Pan. Trunks kneeled down and retrieved an item from the ground, a slight gasp coming from him soon after. Goten and Bra gathered around him to see what had him so worried. It was Pan's orange bandana... And there was blood on it.  
  
**  
  
The sound of water trickling down the sides of walls was heard throughout the room, followed by a gentle ping as they landed in little puddles. The room was dark, save the dim light of stars gleaming through the hole resting upon one of the corners in the ceiling. The room was cold, the scratchy cement ground even more freezing.  
  
Pan slowly opened her eyes, only letting a surprised groan slip out as she noticed the darkness. She had a vague recollection of what had happened earlier, she remembered pain coming from behind as someone struck her in the back of the head, but that was all. She went to push herself up into a sitting position, failing miserably.   
  
What could have drained her so? Was a hit to the back of the head that damaging when it came to simply sitting up? She had worse before, but now she couldn't even seem to raise her power level. She brought her gaze up to the small hole that allowed some light to leak through. She thought only for a moment about blasting the ceiling to bits and escaping... But how could she do that when she couldn't even sit up?  
  
She sat there in silence, trying to think back to what happened that night. She had run from Trunks, she remembered that perfectly... She remembered him calling her name, but standing there and watching as she disappeared into the crowds of dancing couples. She had went to the park and found yet another message waiting for her. Then she remembered someone whispering to her just before she was struck in the back of the head. She had only a moment to raising her power level, but when she was hit it felt as though all the energy left her as the hand moved away from her skull.  
  
A soft gasp was heard from her as she heard a door creak open. She winced against the light that flooded the room and listened as footsteps slowly walked down the stairs and into the cold basement. She felt someone kneel down and lean against her, placing their fingers underneath her chin. She whimpered softly and tried to pull away... If only she could. She heard a deep laugh escaping the person's throat... So it was a man?  
  
"Poor, poor Pan-chan... You're going to have to get used to it here, my little angel." The man said, trying to sound as comforting as possible.  
  
All Pan was able to take out of this was that the man was a maniac. And obsessed maniac... But who would be obsessed with her? She felt his arms circle around her and she shut her eyes as tightly as possible. She just wanted to wake up in her nice warm bed now... To have her dad tell her it was time for school... Something normal.  
  
"You're going to be here for a long time... Don't try to escape," The man continued, releasing her before he stood up. She listened as his footsteps moved away from her and slowly started up the stairs. The light snapped off and she opened her eyes once again, watching the dark figure standing in the doorway. "If you do try... I'll kill you." he finished before shutting the door behind him, leaving Pan with only the light escaping the little hole.  
  
"Trunks... Help..." Pan whispered into the still air. She couldn't understand why she said his name above all the others she could chose from. It just felt right to her at the moment... The one thing that seemed to.   



End file.
